


Seven Minutes With A Spider

by Dare_devil



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Peter, House Party, M/M, Making Out, Ned is a supportive wingman, Peter is 17, Peter’s first kiss, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dare_devil/pseuds/Dare_devil
Summary: Peter investigates a copycat known as ‘The Purple Spider’ only to get along really well with him. They meet outside the costumes at a house party and things get interesting





	Seven Minutes With A Spider

So ‘The Purple Spider’ it was something that everyone in school had been talking about recently. There was some guy going around in a Purple suit similar to Spider-Man, was it Spider-Man? Or just a copycat? Peter knew full well it wasn’t him but everyone else were setting up debates about it during lunch. 

He had seen photographs of this copy cat the suit was basic, it was purple and didn’t have the fancy technology that Mr Stark had installed into his suit. It was mainly purple mixed with black for the spider markings and the eyes which were also a little narrow compared to his. Although on all photos he was either on a rooftop or spotted slinging a web into the air and swinging from building to building. Whoever this guy was definitely had the same abilities as him no doubt. Ned has asked a few times if he’s met the purple spider or if he knew anything about him but Peter was still investigating.

...  
After school first thing Peter did was run to the alleyway, throw on his suit and swung out onto the roof. He wondered around for a while, hoping to catch a glimpse of the purple spider but how would he go about it? Follow him from a distance? Or run in demanding answers? He didn’t really know how to go about the situation, from what he’s heard the guy doesn’t seem to be a threat to anyone, hasn’t caused any trouble or destruction in the city. But it still annoyed him, who does he think he is running around with his webs and purple copycat spider suit?! He was Spider-Man not him! Everyone talked about him and then this asshole comes along and now everyone is talking about him!

“Looking for me Spidey?” Peter jumped as he heard a voice behind him, as he turned around there was the asshole, in his purple suit leaning against one of the walls on the roof, the asshole probably has a smirk on his face under the mask.  
“I’m guessing you already know who I am” he said as he moved away from the wall.

“You could say so” Responded Peter with annoyance in his voice. “I’m guessing you’ve followed me because I’m the new guy and you want to see if I’m a threat to you and your reputation” he explained as he got off the wall and began making his way over to Peter.  
“Just curious to were you got your inspiration from for the suit and name” scoffed Peter.

The purple spider shrugged his shoulders “eh, Spiderman was already taken so the purple spider will have to do”  
“How about copycat? Seems fitting” spat Peter.  
The purple spider began to chuckle as he continued making his way towards him “I think Spidey is a little jealous that someone else has come into the spotlight and it’s not all about him” he said in a teasing tone making Peter’s blood boil from under the suit.

“Look....a couple of months ago I was bitten by a spider, next thing I know is I can walk on walls and all that shit that spiders do, I’m imagining that’s how you got your powers too? What’s the point in having these powers if you’re not going to do anything with them right?” Peter didn’t respond, just kept his eyes on the copycat in front of him.

“Look” the purple spider sighed “I’m not a threat, to be honest I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while ever since I got these powers...maybe we could team up, work together? from the sound of your voice you’re possibly close to my age so I’d say we’re not that different, I always thought you’d be older but apparently not....you may think I’m a copycat stealing your thunder but imagine two spiders protecting the city?! I think we’d make a good team” suggested the Purple Spider as Peter stayed silent, arms crossed probably in stubbornness. 

“I’ll even tell you my first name, I’m Jessie” he said as he held his hand out for him to shake. Peter looked down at the hand before looking back up at him, this was probably a terrible idea.  
“Peter” he responded as he took Jessie’s hand and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you Peter!” He Called out enthusiastically.  
“I’ve been looking into a few things, some assholes are planning to rob a bank, maybe you could help Peter! that way if the reporters see, we both get the credit” he explained, smirking from under his mask. 

...  
Turned out Jessie is not so bad, they both ended up spending the evening swinging around stopped a bank robbery from happening, helped a few civilians and spent the rest of the evening on the roof talking about TV and videogames. 

Peter was surprised with himself with how he started off hating this guy stealing his thunder to actually liking this guy. In a way he wished that he knew him in person, it seems they would be really good friends. Not that Ned is not a good friend he’s great it’s just that he’d like the idea to have someone else too especially on the days when Ned is off school sick. 

“Ok let’s play a game!” Called out Jessie as he stood up with Peter following behind.  
“Let’s race from the big ass building over there to back here” he suggested.  
“Well if I win you have to buy me Pizza” suggested Peter.  
“And if I win?” Asked Jessie.

“That’s if you win” chuckled Peter hands up in defence.  
“Alright since you’re so sure you’re gonna win, if I win.....you have to kiss me” Responded Jessie with a smirk.  
Peter felt his throat go dry and his face go hot “wh-what?” He stuttered.  
“What? You scared Peter? I thought you were so sure that you’re gonna win” Responded Jessie in a teasing tone.  
“Of course I’m gonna win...fine it’s a deal” said Peter as they shook hands on it. 

Peter began to feel nervous as they stood ready to go, if he lost was he going to get his first kiss? He doesn’t even know what the guy looks like, Jessie doesn’t know what he looks like so why would he want to kiss him? It doesn’t matter anyway, Peter was sure he was going to win. 

“Ready?....set?....go!” Called out Jessie before they set off. Peter shot out his webs as fast as he could determined to win so that he could get a free pizza out of it. Jessie was following close behind as they made it to the big ass building before turning around and heading to the rooftop they met at.

Peter shot out a final web before jumping onto the rooftop. Peter threw his arms up in victory as he won. That’s when he noticed how unfamiliar the rooftop looked, shit wrong roof! He looked to see Jessie about to jump onto the roof to the finish line. 

Peter shot out a web as he jumped off the roof but by then Jessie has crossed the finish line. Jessie’s feet smoothly slid across the roof before he turned to face Peter “got lost Spidey?” He Asked in a teasing tone.  
“Well I would have won if I made it to the right roof” he muttered.  
“True but you didn’t” he chuckled at how pouty Peter had become. 

“So” he started as he stepped closer to Peter “my prize?” He said raising an eyebrow at Peter from under the mask.  
Peter’s face began to feel hot and nerves began to take over, Peter admits he’s attracted to his personality, but he’s only just met the guy, he doesn’t even know what he looks like! 

Peter began to lift his own mask a little to reveal his mouth and chin while Jessie did the same. From what Peter could see, Jessie’s skin was a little dark, he had a short beard growing and his lips looked a nice shape. From what he could see his mouth and chin looked attractive. 

Jessie smirked at him as he could see his skin going a little pink “like what you see Spidey?” He whispered as he stepped closer to Peter.  
Peter nervously bit his lip as Jessie placed his finger and thumb under his chin before pulling him towards his lips.

Oh...so this is what a kiss feels like...it’s nice. Jessie slowly pulled away as Peter opened his eyes. Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in, before he even knew it he was pulling Jessie back into a kiss. Once they finally pulled away Jessie had a smirk on his face “for a first kiss you’re not bad”  
“How did you?-“  
“Because of how tense and nervous you are, I feel honoured to be Spider-Man’s first kiss” he said as Peter nervously bit his lip before pulling his mask back down. 

“I should probably get going, nice to finally meet you Jessie” he said with a soft smile.  
“You too Peter, if anything comes up I’ll let you know” he said softly as he pulled his mask back down.

As Peter walked away he felt a smile on his face, why did he feel attracted to him? He had just met him and only seen half of his face! Although it did leave Peter curious to what Jessie looks like under the mask.

...  
The next day Peter couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss, couldn’t get the imagine of his really nice lips pulling into a smirk at how nervous he was, or the feel of his lips against his out of his mind. He could hear Ned talking down his ear about a house party happening tonight and that they have to go because everyone is going and a few college students were going too apparently a college student owned the house.

“I’ve got homework”  
“Oh come on Peter! Everyone is going! Save the homework for Sunday it’s not everyday we get invited to parties!” Argued Ned.  
Peter rolled his eyes “fine! Maybe Aunt May can give us a ride there”

....  
When they arrived Aunt May gave him the talk again about no drinking alcohol, basically to have fun but not to go overboard and to give her a call if they want to go home before both him and Ned waved her off. 

The boys quickly made their way to the front door and Peter began to feel this anxiety as he could hear the sound of music and muttering of voices on the other side of the door. 

Ned reached forward opening the door as they both made their way in. Peter already felt overwhelmed by the crowd of people inside including the music blasting all around the room “woah!” Exclaimed Ned as he looked around.  
“We’ve been to parties before”  
“But last time we went to a party Flash had everyone chanting Penis Parker” Responded Ned luckily Peter was not around for that....nope he was being fished out the water by one of Mr Stark’s creations while he ranted at him over the phone.

“Hey guys! First time here?!” Called out an incredibly familiar voice. As he turned to look a guy about possibly a year or two older than him made his way over.  
“Yeah” Responded Ned as he shook the guy’s hand.  
“Well welcome to my home! Drinks are on that table over there and snacks are over there if you need to throw up please do it in the toilet or I will make you clean it up” he explained as he pointed at the tables. Peter looked closely at him, he looked so familiar the voice...that’s when he noticed the lips...holy shit it’s him! That’s Jessie? The guy was tall, dark skin, soft brown eyes, he had short dark hair that looked at little curled at the top and a nose piercing, if this is Jessie...Jessie’s hot.  
“Names?” He Asked looking at the two.  
“Ned”  
“Nice to meet you Ned! And you?” He Asked turned to Peter before reaching his hand out.  
“P-Peter” he stuttered as he look his hand.

The guy looked at Peter before his eyes widened a little, had he caught on too? That’s when a smirk appeared on his face as he kept his eyes on Peter “Jessie” he said with a smirk.  
“Have fun guys and see you around Peter” he muttered before walking away to the crowds of people.

“Hey Peter I know you kind of swing both ways so I think it’s up to me to tell you that I think that Jessie guy likes you, did you see how he was looking at you?” Whispered Ned.  
Peter nervously swallowed before nodding his head “y-yeah...let’s get something to eat” he nervously muttered before they made their way over to the snacks table. 

Ned spent most of the evening sitting on the couch on his phone while Peter observed everyone around him. The room was filled with drunk assholes making idiots of themselves, definitely not his style, he didn’t really see the obsession with alcohol himself maybe it’s because he had yet to get drunk.  
“Anyone up for seven minutes in heaven?!” Called out one girl holding a empty bottle in her hand as people cheered before sitting around.  
“What about you Peter? You up for it?” Asked Jessie as he sat down in the circle. Peter felt a blush creep across his face at the thought of possibly kissing him again.  
“Penis Parker is too chicken!” Called out Flash from the other side of the room making clucking noises.

“You say he’s chicken but I don’t see you joining in!” Called Jessie back.  
“Um...um that’s because I have a girlfriend!” Responded Flash nervously, wow someone actually has Flash nervous and lost for words.  
“Whatever you say” he said before turning back to Peter.  
“So you joining in Peter?” He Asked again.  
Peter got up off the sofa and made his way over to the small group cheering him.  
“Don’t worry we don’t bite” said one of the girls as he nervously sat down. Peter turned to look at Ned who gave him the thumbs up, since when did Ned become the supportive wingman?

“Ok so the rules are one spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to go in the closet over there for seven minutes, once seven minutes is up someone will knock on the door before the next people spin the bottle and please no fucking in the closet” Explained Jessie before passing the bottle to one of the girls.

The bottle spun landing on one of the guys before they made their way to the closet causing the group playing to cheer. Turn after turn from other people before it was Jessie’s turn. “Who’s the host going to get lucky with tonight?” Called out one of the girls as he spun the bottle.

Peter felt a lump in this throat as the bottle spun before slowly stopping. Really? The bottle had stopped on him? The coincidence of that happening.  
“Looks like its me and you Peter” exclaimed Jessie as he stood up as the group playing cheered as Jessie gently took his hand, leading him to the closet.

Peter went in first before Jessie locked the door behind him. “So...you’re Spidey?” He started as he crossed his arms looking at Peter.  
“I-I”  
“Oh come on I know it’s you, I recognised the voice! And the way you looked at me you know who I am”  
Peter sighed before looking up at Jessie “so you’re the Purple Spider?” Jessie raised his eyebrows a little before nodding his head.

“You know I was surprised when I saw you, I didn’t expect Spidey to look so cute” he said with a smirk as he stepped closer as Peter slowly backed into the wall.  
“I can’t stop thinking about that kiss yesterday” he said as his face moved closer to Peter’s.  
“Me too” Muttered Peter in response. He body began to feel warm as Jessie was almost inches away from his face, Peter had never been in a situation like this before but everything about it felt so hot.

Jessie smirked as he wrapped one hand around Peter’s waist and pulled him closer. The other hand slowly tugged on his jacket and shirt a little exposing some skin. Peter’s breath became shakey as he waited for Jessie to do something...anything. 

He closed his eyes as he felt Jessie’s head duck down before he felt his tongue hot and wet slowly slide up his neck. His Spidey senses heightened at the feeling causing a soft moan to escape his lips before his fingers slid into Jessie’s hair. He could feel the smirk of Jessie’s lips against his neck before he kissed a area on his neck and began to softly kiss and suck on the sensitive area. Peter had never heard these sounds leave his lips before, was he really doing this? The day before he had his first kiss and next day he’s in the closet with him, moaning as he gives him his first hickey. Jessie pulled away gently leaving soft kisses as he removed his hand from his jacket and shirt before pressing his lips to Peter’s. 

The kiss was a lot more passionate between the two now that they knew what they both looked like under the mask. One of Peter’s hands were in Jessie’s hair while the other gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. Jessie’s arm stayed wrapped around Peter’s waist while the other gripped Peter’s thigh before lifting it up to hook over his hip. 

A soft gasp escaped Peter’s lips through the kiss as he felt Jessie’s crotch pressed against his. His whole body felt like it was on fire and pleasuring chills traveled down his body. 

His lips parted as he felt Jessie’s tongue enter his mouth, pushing against his and fighting for dominance. As Jessie pulled away a soft whine escaped from his throat causing Jessie to chuckle. “So...you home alone tonight?” He Asked as his hands reached behind him.

Peter’s eyes looked up wide and heat crept up onto his cheeks as he realised what he was getting at “um..um..my Aunt May is at home” he muttered nervously but feeling arousal wash over his body.  
“Shame” Muttered Jessie as he squeezed his ass with both hands causing Peter to gasp “tonight would have been a lot of fun if your Aunt May wasn’t home” he said with a smirk causing Peter to deeply blush.

“But...I can take you out for that Pizza since you lost yesterday and because I’m kind like that”  
“L-like a d-date?”  
“I’d like it to be..if you’re ok with that?” he said with a soft smile.  
Peter smiled before nodding his head “y-yeah I’d like that” he smiled before Jessie leaned down to kiss him again.

Jessie took out his phone as he pulled away before asking for Peter’s. “My number although you’ll always find me on the roof” he said with a smirk.  
That’s when they heard the knock on the door signalling for them to finish up.  
“See ya around Spidey” he said before leaving the closet as Peter followed behind still flustered over what happened.


End file.
